


One Bullet

by UnicornKhaleesi



Series: Kiss My Tears [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Child Death, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Italian Mafia, M/M, Massacre, One Shot, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornKhaleesi/pseuds/UnicornKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thew the paper in the flames.</p><p>"Show no mercy"</p><p>As if he had a say of giving mercy. What the fuck do they mean show no fucking mercy? He's killed grandmothers in front of their grandchildren before. Fuck, mercy was never given to anybody who was destined to die. If death was on it's way to see you and drag you to hell, you best be motherfucking ready. Because you can't escape. You can run, you can try to hide. But you will always found. You'll be found by death or his hounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a long long time ago but i still really like it, who knows maybe ill make a shingeki no koujin verison of it and have more than one chapter -wink wonk wink-

He held him up by his thighs tightly, pushed up against a concrete wall in a dark parking lot. Biting and sucking of the lips made a smacking sound echo thew the lot, gasps and heavy breathing were shared. Lovino dropped his gun and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck. The gun trampled 3 feet away , shining the little light that was sent to it. Blood was staining the sliver. The blood of a young boy and his family was over lapping each other.

Lovino kissed Antonio's neck and slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out his lighter out. Antonio let him go. Lovino pulled a cigarette out, lit it and unlocked the trunk of his car , pulling out a gallon of gasoline, he poured the whole thing on the family of three. He threw the empty gallon back in the trunk and slammed it shut. Pulling the cigarette out and exiting smoke from his mouth. He thew the cigarette at the dead family. Flames engulfed them in hell. Lovino watched and pulled a paper out of his back pocket.

.

.

.

_Berwald Oxenstierna_

_Tino Väinämöinen_

_Peter Kirkland_

_Are no longer needed for spying. Exterminate them._

_purpose to be Exterminated: They know too much to be free in the world._

_Show no mercy if the boy is there._

_._

_._

_._

He thew the paper in the flames.

_**"Show no mercy"** _

As if he had a say of giving mercy. What the fuck do they mean show no fucking mercy? He's killed grandmothers in front of their grandchildren before. Fuck, mercy was never given to anybody who was destined to die. If death was on it's way to see you and drag you to hell, you best be motherfucking ready. Because you can't escape. You can run, you can try to hide. But you will always found. You'll be found by death or his hounds.

Lovino was just other one of his hounds.

A blood hound.

Antonio was the opposite type of hound.

He was a white hound.

He killed the hounds like Lovino.

He was A hound of the angles. He was the one who was good.

Lovino and Antonio were gambling their lives on this affair.

Antonio was here to save the boy. The parents had there fate coming. Antonio let Lovino have a slide. Antonio would have a punishment coming for not protecting the kid though. The same for Lovino if he didn't get kill the one he was suppose to. He was supposed to kill the any white hound who tried to kill his targets.

Antonio didn't try to do anything.

So there for he didn't have to do anything to him.

You can bend the rules like that when your in the mafia.

It was the other way around also. If Lovino didn't try to kill Antonio's targets then hey, not harm to him.

There are rare moments like this when they have to bump heads on who's going to kill who, in this case Lovino completed his mission and Antonio failed his. Most of the time they'd find there targets,do there job and betray their comrades, meaning, if Lovino was with Antonio at the moment and Antonio completed his mission but a blood hound comes along to kill Antonio, Lovino would sit there and watch Antonio fight with them until the blood hound is dead.

He wasn't fight with him and killing them.

He was watching.

Difference.

Antonio held Lovino from behind and kissed his cheeks and looked into the fire. Lovino pulled his phone out and called his boss. His grandpa, Boss Rome. He picked it up.

"Ciao?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino Väinämöinen, and Peter Kirkland are terminated."

"Good Lovino,Where there any White hounds?"

"No sir."

"Good, come back home now, there's going to be a meeting."

"Yes sir."

He hung up and put his phone in his pocket , playing with Antonio's light in his other hand. Lovino slipped it back in Antonio's chest pocket and broke anyway from Antonio, leaning to the floor , retrieving his gun putting it in it's holder. He turn back around to Antonio and pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Antonio held him close and kissed him back sucking his bottom lip, Lovino opened his mouth enter his tongue allowing Antonio suck on it. Lovino's phone rung again, he left his lips and hooked his leg around Antonio's hip, Antonio kissed his neck holding his leg around him. Lovino answered his phone.

"What?"

"Lovi!~ Grandpa wants me to pick you up for the meeting!~ Where are you?~ "

"Ugh, Feli, I got it. I'll drive myself."

"Nope! Grandpa says that car has a bomb in it!~ It's set to go off in 7 minutes so-"

"Get your ass over here then!"

Lovino told him the address and pushed away from Antonio. Lovino hung up and looked at Antonio.

"You need to get the fuck outta here!"

"What?"

"Car , bomb, OUT!"

"Oh okay well bye-"

"OUT, MY FUCKING BROTHER IS COMING! YOU NEED TO FUCKING LEAVE." Lovino yelled at the Spaniard. Antonio smiled and kissed him softly then ran into the night, leaving without a trace. As soon as he did, Feliciano swung around the corner, breaking right in front of Lovino. Killing the flames. Lovino jumped in.

**-The meeting-**

Lovino and Feliciano took there spot by their grandpa. They both gave him a greeting hug and and sat down, Boss Rome tried not to stare at Lovino's huge hickey on the side of his neck, the big blue mark he thought he hid so well.

Boss Rome stood up and started the meeting.

"We have a traitor on our side. And it's one of my own. " Lovino's blood ran cold.

He couldn't breath , he was in huge panic.

He looked down at his lap and waited for his grandpa to call out his name.

"Lovina, My granddaughter. Has betrayed us."

Lovino looked down the table at his sisters, who was by their grandmother. Lovina Looked up at her grandfather, slightly tearing. Lovino could only look sorry.

"She has betrayed us by letting her sister have an affair with a member from that disgusting German gang, and she too has fell for one too."

Lovino bit his lip and watched his sister start to break down in pain.

" We know this because, she was caught by her brother ,Feliciano, sleeping with one and because she lied about killing her German lover. Her lover is right here."

The big meeting doors burst open. A man with snow white hair and blood red eyes was dragged in with wounds, bruises and bullet holes , his blood was everywhere on the floor.

"Her punishment is going to be worst then death. Watching her lover die in front of her. Lovino. Up."

Lovino blinked and stood up.

"Take your gun out."

He did so, Lovina got out of her seat and ran to this man , holding his face to her chest,crying hysterically.

"Lovi, please don't, please!"

Lovino walked to the German gang member and pointed the gun at his head.

"Please Lovi," She whispered something Lovino and only Lovino could hear. "I'm pregnant. . . Please don't make my baby grow without a father, please."

It gave him goosebumps, his jaw tightened and so did his grip on the gun. Lovino wished, he wanted to not have to do it. But had to.

"Lovina."

She looked at him in the eyes.

"No mercy."

The sounds of her scream and the bullet rang thew the room. He watched as his sister cry over the useless body, Lovino stared her. Then he returned to his seat.

**-In his room-**

Lovino sat at the seat in front of his window. He watched the rain fall, his phone vibrated, a text massage from his grandpa. to come down to his room. Lovino did so and went. His grandpa was at his desk reading he looked up and smiled.

"Lovino I have a task for you."

"Si, boss."

"Your next target is her"

He slid a piece of paper to him , Lovino went and picked it up.

A woman that looked just like Antonio was on it.

"Turns out your sister was a whore. " Lovino flinched out of anger. "She left her, and went to the man you killed. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. I believe she go back to her, but we don't want that because she's a white hound, her name is Isabella Fernandez Carriedo . She'll be meeting her brother Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Go now to the abandon clock tower and they'll be in the building northeast of it, she be there first. Hurry up."

**-in the clock tower-**

Lovino was smoking his last cigarette looking at the room Isabella and Antonio was supposed to meet at. A light went on in the room, Lovino's Guard when up, he pointed the gun at the figure,he find his shot. The figure looked like women, Isabella wore a all black suit. Lovino wanted to get this over with. He pointed his gun and looked carefully, she was texting and stood in a perfect stance. He inhaled and exhaled. He shot.

He shot her.

Right in the head.

Lovino watched as her body fell. He then walked down stairs and went to the Building and sneaked up stairs. He bust the door and went to the body , then he saw a mirror not to far away from her. He looked at her face that was reflecting from the mirror. He soon realized.

He didn't shot her.

He shot him.

Antonio.

Lovino dropped his cigarette and ran to what he did. He looked at him, he turned him over on his back. Antonio's face was in shock. His jaw was loose a bit and his eyes were wide. Blood dripped from his mouth. Lovino's lips trembled, he touched his face, it wasn't warm as usual. He looked at the bullet he put him out with. His walls were breaking down, he put his face in his chest, he let out all his screams and wails , they were all muffled and non-understandable. Antonio's phone rung, Lovino picked it up and saw he was talking to his sister.

 **5:10 p.m. Bella** :

_Sorry Bro I can't meet you tonight_

**5:10 p.m. Me:**

_It's alright, I'll ask Lovi if his doing anything._

A massage went to drafts, Lovino checked it :

**7:13 p.m. Me :**

_Hey Lovi, my sister had something better to do , wanna meet me so wh_

The massage was cut off. Lovino checked the time now.

. . . . 7:29 p.m.

Lovino put all the pieces together.

His grandpa knew. There was no way he could make such a mistake of making Lovino kill the wrong person. He knew, Oh he knew. Lovino wiped his tears and bit his bottom lip. He took his lighter from his chest pocket and pocket it into his own.

"You don't know me."

**-Boss Rome's room-**

Rome smiled. His plan went correctly. Feliciano was spying on Lovino for the longest. He came back with a sad face and a bottle of wine.

"He killed him." He sat the wine bottle on his desk.

"Good"

Feliciano left. Rome smiled and sat back in his chair.

"You are so evil Rome.~" He said pouring wine in a glass and sipping it.

"That you are grandpa."

Rome blinked and turned his chair around. His grandson held a gun at his head, tears stained his cheeks. Rome looked at his grandson, smiling. He put the glass down.

"I'm sorry Lovi-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

Rome was taken back. Lovino was serious. Rome looked at the Lovino, staring him down. Lovino paid no mind to that.

"You bought this upon yourself."

Lovino's eye's flickered and he grit his teeth. "No. You did."

He pulled the trigger, and shot all the bullets out at him. He was yelling in his seat and clawing his torso, he bought the gun down and went into his pocket , taking his cigarette box and taking one, Lovino took Antonio's lighter and lit the cigarette. He thew the gun down and grabbed the wine bottle, and poured it on him as he was still was alive. He took the glass and poured it all on his head. He slammed the glass on the desk and started walking to the door.

"In modo da chiudere quella cazzo di bocca, bastardo."

He thew the cigarette behind him, on Rome. Rome was in a coat of flames , yelling as he was burning. His flash was melting , he felt everything, everything was burning. Lovino watched as his screams died down into nothing but the roaring of fire, He then left.


End file.
